Endoscopic surgery within the head is a common procedure in neurological surgery and otolaryngology. It avoids large cranial incisions and can reduce the need brain retraction and prolonged wound healing. Endoscopic surgery within the head also provides improved illumination and visualization of the target tissues because the camera of the endoscope is brought directly to the surgical site.
During this type of surgery, there may be local trauma to the tissues in the surgical pathway, resulting from pressure or abrasion caused by the surgical instruments. Generally these tissues are the nasal mucosa, turbinates, nasal septum, and sphenoid/frontal/maxillary sinus. When transorbital approaches are used, orbital and periorbital tissue are subject to local trauma. Surgical pathway trauma can add to the trauma of the procedure and prolong the patient's recovery time. Liquids in the surgical pathway, such as mucous, blood, and soiled irrigation fluid, tend to obscure the view of the endoscope. This leads to the constant need for irrigation and suction of the obstructing liquids. In some cases the endoscope may also have to be removed, cleaned and replaced multiple times during a single procedure. This disadvantage tends to increase the complexity and time requirements of the operation. In addition, with each movement of a surgical tool into or out of the surgical pathway, the surrounding tissues are put at risk of additional trauma. Improved devices and methods are therefore needed.